<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Good Thing in a While by ArwenKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664145">The First Good Thing in a While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing'>ArwenKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus can't help thinking about a certain man. So much to the point where he can't even sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Baudelaire/Dr. Montgomery Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Good Thing in a While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/gifts">lonely_night</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/gifts">Serendipitous_dreamer42633</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promise you, no harm will come to you in the Reptile Room.” The words hung in the air even after so many hours had passed. Of course neither him or his sisters wanted to drop their guards around the man just yet, but something else wouldn’t leave the back of Klaus’s head.</p><p>There was something about that man Klaus’s head couldn’t quite pin down, or rather it was the man who just hadn’t pinned him down yet. His head hadn’t pinned down, of course. Obviously, what else what he be saying and what head what he be talking about besides the one atop his neck? </p><p>Klaus cleared his throat again. They were sent to bed almost thirty minutes ago now, but Klaus couldn’t quite sooth his aching head -his mind, he means!- </p><p>He breathed out quietly, frustrated with the lack of sleep he was currently getting. As well as the lack of anything  . . . stimulating. If he was to be awake, he should at least have someone -something- to do.</p><p>Klaus snuck across the room quietly as not to bother his sisters, and crept downstairs. He desperately hoped Monty was in his own bed, as it simultaneously made him less nervous to wonder the house by himself and also allowed him the thought of Monty on a bed. </p><p>Klaus blushed at his countries thoughts. Shit. He couldn’t get that man out of his head . . . and into his pants. His thoughts ended the sentence and Klaus really blushed this time. </p><p>Turning the corner to head to the kitchen, Klaus spotted a light on in the Reptile Room. He couldn’t stop himself from changing his direction and stepping up to peek into the large room. </p><p>“You can go inside, you know.” Came a voice, Klaus thought only from his head at first. He spun around to a smiling Monty just close enough to touch . . . </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude. I couldn’t sleep.” Klaus looked a bit to the floor, trying to hide his blush from the man. </p><p>“Nonsense, Klaus. Come, I myself also find sleep a rather hard advisory to accompany.” Monty spoke, pulling Klaus into the Reptile Room with a warm hand on his shoulder. He closed the door behind them, and Klaus couldn’t help the blizzard of thoughts crumpling his common sense. </p><p>“Tea?” Monty asked, sitting at a nice couch where an open book lay out on the table by his knees. Monty sat comfortably, letting his back touch the back of the chair as he leaned into it and put his arm around the empty space next to him. He gestured to the space next to him, and Klaus found his clumsily legs somehow getting him to where he wanted to be. </p><p>“Monty, can I ask you something?” Klaus asked, sitting with his hands clutched in his lap, his face looking to the ground to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“Of course you can, Klaus. Ask away.” Monty gestured, a small smile on his lips as he let his hand fall back onto Klaus’s shoulder. He leaned into the warmth.  </p><p>“How, if you don’t mind me asking that is,  how do you know when you like someone? Like, really like them. Maybe not love, but . . . you know . . .” Klaus trailed off, turning his face fully away from the man as his cheeks fully colored up. </p><p>“Oh Klaus,” Monty cooed, and Klaus felt his body shiver at the noise, “Have a little crush on me?” He asked cooly. Klaus whipped his head around with a look of fear, only to see Monty’s sparkling eyes full of amusement instead of anger. His lips wore a shape of content and excitement, rather than insults which Klaus was sure he should be hearing right that second. </p><p>“I-I-I-” Klaus began, but Monty brought his other hand up to hold his cheek. Klaus stilled and could only stare at Monty, like he was the night sky, dumbly as soft lips soon pressed against his own. </p><p>Klaus’s hands soon came up to grab at Monty’s shirt, trying to pull himself or the man closer together. He kissed back as best as he could, for his first time kissing someone, and Monty chuckled lightly at the boy’s eagerness. </p><p>“Come here.” Monty spoke softly, pulling away from the kiss and leaving a star struck Klaus to scramble himself over to sit on the man’s lap. He had his other thigh around him when the realization of what he was doing really hit Klaus. His face lit up red immediately, and he began to back up (unsure if Monty was really okay with this or not) when hands came to hold his waist and bring him down to sit on the man’s lap.</p><p>Klaus squeaked out a noise out of surprise, then a small fluttering moan as his crotch was rubbed up against the man’s body. He covered his mouth, and Monty smirked. </p><p>“So cute.” He murmured, taking his hands and running them on Klaus’s back, ending at the bottom of his shirt which he promptly pulled up and off. Klaus let out another involuntary noise, but only gripped the other man harder, wanting infinitely more. </p><p>“Please!” Klaus whined, not entirely sure of what he wanted just that he wanted it. Monty’s running hands finally came to a stop at Klaus’s waist, stilling the boy as he pulled away from another tender kiss.</p><p>“What would you like, Klaus? Hmmm?” Monty purred, kissing a trail onto his neck as he pulled the boy closer into a hug, his hands slowly descending to hold his ass. Klaus gasped, and pushed into the touches. Monty squeezed, trailed back up, and slipped one hand behind his pants.</p><p>“Oh!” Klaus gasped, at the shivers that ran across his skin at the soft touches. Monty pressed further down, acting hesitant until Klaus grabbed his hand and pushed it further down. </p><p>“Can I touch you? Please?” Klaus asked with glass eyes and puffy lips, from the constant biting he had to do to shut his mouth and stop the needy noises from spilling out of him. Monty nodded to him, and guided his hand to his own crotch. Klaus was scared out of his mind, but he found himself gripping the man’s groin under him. </p><p>“Oh my!” Klaus whispered, realizing that Monty was hard. Hard for him. </p><p>“Can I taste you? Please?” Klaus asked, jamming his eyes shut to avoid the humiliation of the question he just asked. Monty chuckled, holding the boy against his chest as his finger began tracing his hole.</p><p>“Klaus, I’m not sure how long I can . . . go for, I would like you to tell me what you want.” Monty spoke quietly, rubbing Klaus’s back while also tracing his pucker smoothly.</p><p>“I-I- I want you. I want to make love with you. But I want to taste you, too.” Klaus spoke with his face turning more red with every word. Monty grinned, loving just how undone the boy had become for him.</p><p>“Ok, darling. But you’ll have to start prepping yourself while you suck me off, if you want both.” Monty spoke, knowing just what his provocative wordings were doing to the boy, who just nodded and slid to the floor.</p><p>“Mm-mm,” Monty hummed, putting a finger up to stop Klaus as he was sitting down, “this will be a whole lot easier without your pants on.” Klaus flushed, turning his head away but nodding. He was right, but it was still embarrassing as hell. </p><p>Klaus stood back up, trying to do anything but look at Monty, but the man had sat forwards to examine the boy between his legs as he pulled down his trousers. Monty’s eyes stayed on his crotch, and Klaus stopped to actually think about what he was doing. His hands came down to his band, one hand slipping underneath to cover himself. </p><p>“You have no reason to hide from me, my dear.” Monty spoke softly, smiling as he quicked away the discarded underwear and slowly lifted the boy’s hand off his privates. </p><p>“Here. You’ll want this.” Came Monty’s words, dragging Klaus out of his thoughts as he was handed a bottle of lube. If he could flush a darker color, he surly would have. He squeaked out an inaudible noise of thanks, and sank to his knees to sit between the man’s. </p><p>“You start with yourself, ok?” Monty whispered, sitting back to watch the boy reach a shaky hand down to groin. Klaus passed his tiny leaking cock, and pressed a finger confidently into himself with a whine.</p><p>“Done this before, have we?” Monty teased, and Klaus blushed hard at the man’s perceptiveness. He nodded back to the man, although he already knew the answer without the confirmation. Klaus sunk a second finger into himself, before bringing his body back up to sit up and right between Monty’s legs. </p><p>“You don’t have to.” He whispered, but Klaus only returned a response with a small smile. His hand as he brought it to touch the man’s crotch, enamored by the heat radiating from the engorged member.</p><p>Klaus hesitantly moved to undo the zipper, daring a look up to catch Monty’s eyes. He was patience, but hungry. The thought made Klaus’s skin crawl with excitement. He could barley get a grip on the zipper and Monty’s hands quickly came down and undid his pants, but left his underwear on for when the boy was ready to move it aside. </p><p>Klaus was red in the face, still, at Monty having to undo his own pants, but the man hardly seemed to care. Klaus shifted forwards, moving his body to sit against the couch, sitting back down onto his fingers with a small whine as he found his face very close to his guardians crotch. </p><p>Monty let a hand fall into his hair, but he didn’t push him, he let Klaus lean forwards to press his flushed face into the man’s groin. Klaus’s body took over for a moment, as he kissed the underwear covered appendage and began to suck a wet spot onto them. Monty twitched, and Klaus could only feel himself rise with more excitement from having been able to do such a thing to the man. </p><p>Klaus pulled away momentarily, to slip another finger inside of himself, before diving back into the man’s crotch. Monty audibly gasped at this, and Klaus smirked. </p><p>“Klaus.” He spoke plainly. And the boy gave him a “got carried away smile” to which Monty returned with a smile. </p><p>Finally, Klaus let his free hand slip under the man’s underwear band and he pulled it down enough to let the man’s cock out. </p><p>“Oh!” Klaus squeaked. Monty was large, to him at the very least, and he was fully hard. The man smiled at him, but there was a clear impatience brewing in him that he knew the man would suppress it as best he could. </p><p>Klaus kissed the leaking head of the cock before him, quickly finding out just how much he liked doing so, before he took the member and lined it up with his lips. Klaus allowed the appendage to enter his mouth and he sucked and moved until he could take no more. </p><p>“Keep that up, and I wont be able to give you what you want.” Monty said through gritted teeth, not really wanting him to stop at all. Klaus popped off, smiling, before dipping down just once more. This time, he skipped the man’s length and went to his testicles. </p><p>“Klaus!” Monty gasped, not at all expecting the feeling of the boy’s mouth around his sac. He grunted, and put a hand onto Klaus’s shoulder. </p><p>“Come up sit up here, with me, pretty thing.” Monty purred, beckoning the boy to his lap with a finger and a smile to match. Klaus blushed once more, slowly removing his fingers from himself and standing on his shaky legs, Monty helped him down to sit on his lap. </p><p>“Can we . . .” Klaus murmured against the skin on the man he sat on. </p><p>“Almost. Just a little longer, I want this to be as pleasurable an experience for you as possible.” Monty whispered back, kissing Klaus lightly. He beamed. </p><p>Monty pushed a lubed finger back into Klaus, quickly reaching new spots within him; Klaus mewled and squirmed around the one digit alone. But he could take two, he was already opened from his own fingers. </p><p>Soon enough Monty was up to three fingers, and Klaus was trying to stay focused on the end goal and not drop out too soon. </p><p>“Please, please, Monty! I’m ready, I can’t wait any longer!” Klaus groaned out as quiet as he could. Monty nodded, positing the boy over himself.</p><p>“You say the word and we stop immediately.” Monty said, and Klaus nodded. Then he was being breached for the first time by the man’s cock. It burned, but it also felt so damn right. </p><p>“Oh . . .” Klaus whimpered out, having about half of Monty inside of him. The man rubbed his back tenderly.</p><p>It was Klaus who began moving. He sunk downwards, his mouth gaping at the intensity of it all. Finally he hit the base, and in return his prostate was nudged. Klaus couldn’t help the groan that came from his mouth, as the pain then quickly began to subside into a raw and overpowering pleasure.</p><p>He didn’t wait a second longer. Klaus rose his hips off the man’s lap, before sitting back down with a cry. A cry and a smile. </p><p>“Klaus!” Monty growled, gripping the boy’s waist as to not loose his cool and thrust into him like the animal he was fighting off. Klaus held onto the man, lifting himself up again and Monty had to dig his foot against the ground so that his body didn’t involuntary thrust upwards. </p><p>“Monty!” Klaus whined, smiling as tears filled his eyes, it was so overwhelmingly good that he thought he might go crazy. The man under him had crazy eyes too, they were deep and dilated, completely overcome with lust. He dragged his hands over the boy’s back, feeling him as he rode the man softly. </p><p>“Bite me.” Came a soft whisper through the heavy air. Klaus paused ever so briefly to let the words fall from his lips before continuing to move his hips up and down. </p><p>“Klaus-”</p><p>“Please!” Klaus whined, his eyes aching for Monty to let go just a tiny bit of his control. Monty looked into the boy’s eye, and smirked. </p><p>“Oh!” Klaus almost shouted as he was hugged closely to the man, spun, and pushed onto his back on the couch in just a second. Just as his bare back hit the seat, Monty descended on him with a flurry of kisses and small rolls of his hips. </p><p>Monty kissed Klaus deeply on the lips, before kissing a heavy trail down to his neck. Klaus shuttered, waiting for Monty to move, but only hot breath on his skin answered him. Until He felt Monty pull out of him, and pushing back in hard. Klaus opened his mouth to let out a moan when teeth finally met skin.</p><p>Monty began a steady pace, hitting him forcefully every time, and gradually began to speed up. </p><p>“Monty! Monty!” Klaus cried out, clawing his hands down the man’s back as he tried to grip purchase of the dissolving world around him. </p><p>The man finally stopped biting him for a second, and Klaus took the chance to grab his face with both his hands. He stared up into the man’s eyes, smiled deeply, and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Monty shifted, picking Klaus’s waist off the couch, and began to fully fuck him. </p><p>Klaus’s mouth shaped the words “Oh God!” but no sound came from the lips which were soon bitten down by Monty’s. The man was moving at a solid pace, kissing and running his hands over the boys body passionately. </p><p>“Monty, I’m going to-” Klaus tried to warn the man, but he instead dropped his hand downwards and finished off the boy himself. Klaus came with a shuddering “oh,” before falling limp. Monty slowed his thrusts, and was going to stop when hand came to grab at his arm.</p><p>“Don’t stop!” Came a tiny whisper, a gasp through the hot air. Monty swallowed hard, and began his fast pace once more. Klaus cried out, digging his nails into the man’s skin as he was hit over and over again into an overstimulated mess. </p><p>Klaus wasn’t sure it was possible, but he found himself hardening again. As his whines became more and more desperate, Monty noticed the boy’s flushed member pulsating between their chests. </p><p>Monty smiled, reached his hand down, and grabbed the boy’s appendage softly. He tightened his hand into a fist, and Klaus involuntarily thrust up into it. And as he did so he also began fucking himself down onto the man. </p><p>“Oh, my dear boy . . .” Monty whispered, uddelry adoring the display of Klaus so depraved that all he could do was move his hips to chase after their orgasms. The sounds from the boy were simply delectable, and Monty couldn’t help loosing himself in the puff of his lips as he whined or the small grunts he’d make as he fucked himself down on the grown man’s cock. </p><p>“I want to . . . with you . . .” Klaus whimpered, practically humping himself on the man as he tried to desperately sooth his aching prick. </p><p>Monty wanted to smile at him, but he was so lost in pleasure himself that he only hugged Klaus to his chest. He began thrusting harder than he had before, and Klaus quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Monty smirked. </p><p>“Klaus you’re such a good boy, my good, good, boy . . .” Monty whispered, filling the air full of soft slapping and whines with praises to the boy. Klaus arched upwards, ecstatic from the praise so much to the point that he lost his control.</p><p>Klaus humped the man as fast as he could, chasing his own orgasm while also pleasuring the man. Both were sweating hard, and Klaus began to clench up.</p><p>Monty gave a good squeeze to the boy’s prick, and he was shooting himself over their chests once more. Monty, still enthralled in that tight heat, came deep inside of him as Klaus’s lips curled into that orgasmic “o” of his. </p><p>The heavy breathing in the room gradually began to slow, and the two bodies in the room found themselves wrapped in each other. </p><p>“Would it be ok if . . . May I please spend the night with you?” Klaus asked, his face once more hinting of a dark red. </p><p>“Of course, my dear boy. Come, it’s very late. And I’m sure you're quite tired out.” Monty said with a suggestive wink, which Klaus grew fully red from.</p><p>Monty and Klaus half redressed, and Monty practically carried Klaus from the room in his arms. The boy would have complained, but the heat of the man against him made him shut up immediately. </p><p>“Here, something to sleep in.” Monty said quietly, handing Klaus an oversized one of his shirts for him to wear, before going to the bathroom.</p><p>As Monty turned, Klaus could see the long scratches he had left over his back. Looking down to himself he saw his hickeys beginning to form.</p><p>Klaus, smiling devilishly to himself, took the chance to wear only the t-shirt, and nothing else beneath it. He slipped under the covers, and layed in the middle of the bed.</p><p>Monty returned with a soft smile on his lips, and as he got into bed Klaus inched towards him. He smiled, and put his arm out for the boy to get close to him.</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath when the boy hugged him and he realized he was only wearing the shirt. The boy smirked, and Monty smirked back.</p><p>The lights were clicked off, and the colors of night overtook the scene. Giggles filled the room as the light faded out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>